primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval (American Remake) Season 2
Series 2 of Primeval is the second series of the American remake of the British Science Fiction Show Primeval created by Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges. Series 2 focuses on the effects on the relationships of, and emotional challenges on the team, primarily Nick Cutter's struggle to cope with losing Claudia Brown, and on Helen Cutter's and Oliver Leek's mysterious plans. Plot After returning from the past to find that Claudia Brown has been erased from time, Nick Cutter and his daughter Amanda are forced to cope with other changes, including that the team are now their own Anomaly-combating organisation called the Anomaly Research Centre. Just when Cutter finally begins to come to terms with losing Claudia, a new PR guru joins the ARC; Jenny Lewis, who is physically identical to Claudia Brown but temperamentally is a completely different person. Meanwhile, Connor begins dating the mysterious Caroline Steel. Abby doesn't trust Caroline, and her and Connor's opposing opinions on her begin to drive a wedge between them. Unbeknownst to anyone, Caroline is secretly spying on Connor for the mysterious Oliver Leek, who has a secret agenda of his own for the Anomalies alongside Helen. After the ARC team learn of Leek's and Helen's secret plans to use a creature army that they have captured to create chaos in the present, they are forced to try and stop the creatures from escaping onto the modern world. Helen, Nick, Amanda, Ben and John manage to trap and kill the creatures, but Ben and John both lose their lives in the process. In the aftermath, Cutter finally accepts that Claudia Brown is gone forever and moves on with Jenny, while Helen promises that things will change with her clone army. Cast and Characters Main Characters * Bryan Cranston as Nick Cutter - A former college teacher who is the leader of the Anomaly Research team, as well as the father of Amanda and the ex-husband of Amanda. * Ivana Baquero as Amanda Cutter - Nick and Helen's 19 year old daughter who is a student at the university where her father works. * Landon Liboiron as Stephen Hart - Cutters 20 year old research assistant and his second in command of the team. He is also Amanda's boyfriend, they used to keep their relationship secret until Nick found out and allowed them to continue it. * Corey Hawkins as Connor Temple - A student who attended the university where Cutter worked until he joined the team. He is a dinosaur and prehistoric animals enthusiast who knows of the animals they deal with, he is also a techno geek who builds a number of devices for the team to use. * Tania Raymonde as Abby Maithland - A half Native American woman who is the teams animal expert. * Keri Russell as Jenny Lewis - A identical lookalike to Claudia Brown who becomes The ARC's * James Miller as James Lester - The head of the Home Office in New York. He is sarcastic and and slightly arrogant about the the and believes that their skills are no match for the creatures, despite this he does care for them. * Elizabeth Mitchell as Helen Cutter - Nick's wife and Amanda's mother who disappeared back 2002 and was presumed dead by the police. * Ashley Zukerman as Ben Thompson - A former member of the Navy Seals and a member of the ARC's security team. In the final episode he sacrifices himself to trap the creatures in their prison. * Johnathon Schaech as Agent Danny Quinn - An FBI agent who is assigned by the President to help the team. * Rex - A highly intelligent Coelurosauravus who was found by Conor Daly and was given to the Bronx Zoo. He was taken back to his time period but came back and became Connor and Abby's pet and currently resides in their apartment. Recurring Characters * Abbey Ryder Fortson as Cassie - Ben and Jenna's four year old daughter. * Mark Hamil as Detective Pierce - A detective in the New York Police Department and an ally to the Anomaly Research team. New Characters *''Main Characters - ** Recurring Characters'' * TBA as Oliver Leek - The * * TBA as Caroline Steel - A * * Derek Mears as the Cleaner - A mysterious mercenary who first appears disguised as a cleaner in the first episode.* * TBA as John Parson '''- A conspiracy theorist who was the boyfriend of Helen Cutter during High School* Creatures * '''Utahraptor - Episode 1 * Arthopleura - Episodes 2-13 * Carboniferous Arachnid - Episode 2 * Carcharodontosaurus - Episode 3 * Pteranodon - Episode 3 * Dunkelosteus - Episode 4 * Smilodon - Episodes 5-13 * Brachiosaurus '''- Episode 6 * Episodes # '''Raptor Mall - As Nick and Amanda Cutter grapple with Claudia Brown's sudden disappearance and the sudden appearance of a new base called the Anomaly Research Centre, a pack of deadly Utahraptors run loose in a Shopping Mall. The ARC team must get it back to the past before it kills again. When they return Nick and Amanda are met with a shock, a woman who looks exactly like Claudia Brown name Jenny Lewis joins the team. # Bug Menace - # The Giant Killer - A anomaly opens up in the Redwood Forests of California and the team are forced to out to investigate # Attack of the Armored Fish - # The Saber-tooth King - A serious of animals attacks near an amusement park prompts the team to investigate. They soon discovery that the culprit is a ferocious Smilodon, however they soon learn that someone is hiding a secret of their own # Land of Giants - Differences from the British Series * Stephen doesn't die in the season finale, that is taken by John Parsons.